plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gatling Pea Zombie
Gatling Pea Zombie is a type of zombie/plant hybrid only found in the mini-game ZomBotany 2. Much like the Gatling Pea, it fires four peas at a time, but at the player's plants. With Wall-nuts, Tall-nuts, or Pumpkins protecting their plants, they should be of little threat. The only time problems arise are when they eat a Garlic, Imitater (while it's still changing) or any other vital plant with no protection. However, they are still one of the most dangerous of the ZomBotany zombies. Like all other ZomBotany zombies, it does not have a Suburban Almanac entry. Overview The Gatling Pea Zombie absorbs 10 normal damage shots and its appearance changes upon absorbing 5 normal damage shots before dying at 10 normal damage shots. Strategies Gatling Pea Zombies are one of the most dangerous zombies in ZomBotany 2, so make sure to use defensive plants to protect your plants. However, if your Wall-nuts, Tall-nuts, or Pumpkins have already been badly damaged, you should replant them or use Wall-nut First Aid to avoid them from being eaten. It is also a good idea to have two or three Peashooters in each row, so that Gatling Pea Zombies will die faster. In the pool lanes, just plant a Tangle Kelp on the first square in front of them. If a pea hits a Torchwood, the pea will not light on fire but damage the Torchwood instead. Gallery HD Gatling Pea Zombie.png|HD Gatling Pea Zombie. GatlingPeaZombieSeedSelection.png|Gatling Pea Zombie in the seed selection screen. Gat no arm.JPG|A Gatling Pea Zombie that lost its arm. Ducky Gat.JPG|A Ducky Tube Gatling Pea Zombie. Black gatling.PNG|A burnt Gatling Pea Zombie. Gat burnt.JPG|A burnt Ducky Tube Gatling Pea Zombie. DS Gatling Pea Zombie.png|Gatling Pea Zombie in the DS version. GatlingPeaZombie helmet.png|Its helmet. Trivia *When this zombie is in the pool, the peas come out of the Gatling Pea Zombie's helmet. *The Gatling Pea Zombie is the only ZomBotany zombie that is based on an upgrade plant. *Like the Gatling Pea, the Gatling Pea Zombie sometimes shoots three peas, instead of four. *The Gatling Pea Zombie is one of three zombies to have face paint, the others being the Football Zombie and its giga form. *In the iPad version, the Gatling Pea Zombie will show the all of the dtraps, and therefore would have a long neck. Its head will look as it floats. *In the Game of the Year PC version, the Gatling Pea does not appear to have straps, so part of the head appears to be floating a bit. The background replaces the non-existent strap instead. This does not happen in the Steam PC version. This is very similar to the non-existent neck of the Zomboni that happens in the same version but does not anywhere else. *In the iPod Touch and iPhone versions of the Gatling Pea Zombie, if the player looks carefully, he or she can see its head is floating a little bit off its body, so they can see the zombie's inside, when he or she knocks its head off. *Although Snow Peas and Winter Melons slow down this zombie, Gatling Pea Zombies still fire at their normal rate. It shares this trait with the Peashooter Zombie. *Like the Gatling Pea, this zombie is wearing a helmet but still has low toughness. *It is odd that there is a Gatling Pea Zombie but there is no Repeater Zombie, which is the downgrade of the Gatling Pea. *Even if the player has not bought the Gatling Pea from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies, this zombie can still appear. See also *ZomBotany zombies *ZomBotany 2 *Gatling Pea *Peashooter Zombie Category:Zombies Category:ZomBotany zombies Category:Non-almanac zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Pool Category:Pool encountered zombies Category:Zombies with "Low" toughness Category:ZomBotany Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies zombies Category:Mini-game only zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition